The One With The Forceball
by padme's sister
Summary: The gang are back in another Star Wars version of Friends. This time, however, they are all playing ForceBall, which can only spell trouble, especially with Mace and Yoda as team leaders and ObiWan and Anakin trying to impress Padme's handmaiden Sabe!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys, I enjoyed making the last one of these so much that I decided to make another. For those of you who don't know, this is another one like 'The One With Anakin's Big Break' except this one is based on 'The One With The Football.' Enjoy! And please review after, coz I wanna know how popular this type of story is.

For all those Star Wars fans out there, I'm well aware that I may have got things wrong, but please don't hate me, it's just a bit of fun.

Also it took me about half a day to write this. I have checked it through, but if there are any mistakes, I will gladly amend them if you let me know.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own any of this, and like last time, no copyright infringement, or whatever, was intended. It's just a harmless bit of fun.

**J.E.D.I**

**The One With The Force Ball.**

It was thanksgiving and at Padme and Anakin's Coruscant appartment, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching force-ball on the holo-tv whilst Mace, Padme and Jar Jar were cooking the dinner.

Every, now and then, the guys on the couch would yell "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Awww!"

Jar Jar was getting really annoyed with them, so he stood up. "Hey, its youssa's Thankgiving too, y'know, instead of watching force-ball, youssa could help!"

"We will." came an answer from the couch, but non of them moved, so Jar Jar just sighed and sat back down again.

Padme was incharge of putting marshmallows on one of the desserts and as she was doing it, Mace peered over her shoulder.

"Ok, Padme, you wanna put the marshmallows in concentric circle." he said, watching as she just scattered them across the top.

"No Mace, **you** want to put them in concentric circles." she corrected him. "**I **want to do this."

She picked up one marshmallow and stuck it up Mace's nose. Mace removed it by closing the other nostril with his finger and blowing.

"Every year!" he exclaimed as Padme went back to innocently scattering the marshmallows over the top and Jar Jar gave way to a fit of giggles.

**"So no one told you life was gonna be this way! (sabers clash)**

**Your jobs unnecessary,**

**The Galaxies a pain**

**It's like your always stuck in second gear**

**Well it hasn't been your day, **

**Your week, **

**Your month, **

**Or even your year,**

**But they'll be there for you, **

**When the planets start to fall**

**They'll be there for you, **

**Coz you've needed them before**

**They'll be there for you,**

**Coz you need them, it's true."**

**(Sung by Cody and the Clones)**


	2. Chapter 2

A little later on, Jar Jar was getting frustrated, desperate to know what the boys were watching.

"Y'know, for once, messa going to sit down and try to watch one of these things." he said, but just as he sat down, the others got up.

"Halftime." Yoda announced.

"Hey, who wants to ah, throw the ball around a little, maybe get a little three on three going?" Anakin suggested.

**"**Oh! That would be sooo much fun!" Padme chirped and even Jar Jar's eyes lit up.

"Oh, can messa play too? Messa never played Force-ball, like ever."

"Great, you can cover Obi-Wan." Anakin suggested.

"No, no, no, I don't, I don't really wanna play." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Come on man! You never want to do anything since you and Beru broke up."

"That's not true! I wanted to wear my bathrobe and eat peanut clusters all day. I wanted to start drinking in the morning. Don't say that I don't have goals!"

"Obi-Wan, you have to start getting over her. All right, if you play, you get some fresh air, maybe it'll take your mind off Beru, and if you don't play, everyone will be mad at you 'cause the teams won't be even. Come on." Anakin persisted until at last Obi-Wan gave in.

"Yeah, all right, I'll play."

"Yay!" Jar Jar exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's do it! Yoda?" Padme turned to Yoda.

"What?"

"Do you wanna play Force-ball?" she asked.

"Um, Mace and I, supposed to play Force-ball, we're not." he sighed.

"Says who? The council?" Anakin teased.

"Yeah." Yoda and Mace said together. Then when they saw the other looking at them, Mace decided to explain.

"Well, every, every Thanksgiving um, we used to have a touch Force-ball game called the 'Jedi Bowl.'"

"No, no, no, you say that proudly." Obi-Wan commented.

"Anyway, Yoda and I were always captains, and um, it got kind've competitive and one year, Jedi Bowl VI, I accidentally broke Yoda's nose."

"Accident, it was **not**! He saw I was about to tag him, threw his big fat grandma arm elbow right into my face, he did then just kept running."

"To score the winning touchdown, by the way." Mace added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ho, ho, ho, win the game, you did not, the touchdown didn't count, because of the spectacularly illegal, oh and by the way savage nose breaking."

Mace turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I won the game."

"Oh yeah! Then how come get the Jedi Cup, you didn't, huh?" Yoda taunted.

"Um, there was a Jedi Cup?" Padme interupted.

"Yes, trophy for you if you won the game, it was. But Kit Fisto said, 'nobody won that game, ' and he was sick of our fighting, so took the trophy, he did, and..." Yoda paused to collect himself as he was on the verge of tears. "threw it in the lake." he finished.

"And was the curse lifted?" Obi-Wan commented and Anakin, Padme and Jar Jar had to stifle a giggle.

"Anyway. That's when the Council said not to play Force-ball ever again, we were." Yoda finished.

"Y'know what, I think we should play a game. I mean come on, it's been twelve years." Mace suggested.

"See you for a second, can I?" Yoda asked.

They walked over to a corner to discuss it.

"Once!" Mace shouted.

"All right, gonna play we are." Yoda said as they returned.

"But wait a minute though, how are we gonna get there, though, because my Mom won't let me cross the street." Obi-Wan teased. And this time Padme, Anakin and Jar Jar couldn't help but laugh out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the park, they were all warming up for their game of Force-ball.

"Okay. Let's bring it in." Mace called.

"Wait no, honey, honey throw it to me, throw it to me." Padme called, so Yoda threw her the ball gently.

Padme knocked it to the floor, instead of catching it. "That almost hit me in the face." she snapped.

"All right, we have to pick captains." Anakin suggested.

"And then Tineals." Obi-Wan added.

"Okay, so how do wessa decide that?" Jar Jar asked.

"Well, why don't we just bunny up." Mace suggested, but Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin just stared at him. "What?"

Mace and Yoda both held their hands above their head, making them into bunny ears. "Bunny!" they both yelled together.

"Okay, looks like Yoda and I are captains. Okay, so um, I bunnied first so that means I get to pick first. Anakin."

"Thank you." Anakin said, going to stand behind Mace.

"Mace, I'm one of your best friends!" Padme exclaimed, feeling hurt.

"Don't worry get picked, you will." Yoda soothed, then he chose Obi-Wan for his team.

"Yoda!" Padme cried.

"Jar Jar." Mace picked. Jar Jar kissed Padme on the cheek, before joining his team.

"See, now I pick you." Yoda pointed to Padme, but she was in a mood now.

"You don't **pick** me! You're **stuck** with me!" she huffed, going over to stand with him.

"Okay. All right. So let's see, play from the trash can, to the lightpost, we shall. Right. Two hand touch, kick off. we will." Yoda decided, and no one bothered to argue.

"All right people listen, I've got exactly twenty-eight minutes before I have to baste again." Mace announced.

"Wow! Just like in the pros." Obi-Wan couldn't help but comment.

"Huddle up." Mace ordered.

"All right, huddle up, right over here." Anakin said to his team.

"Wait for messa! Wait for messa! Wait for messa! Oh cool, this is messa's first huddle." Jar Jar said excitedly as he joined his team huddle.

"Okay."

"Okay, so what do youssa guys really think of Obi-Wan?" Jar Jar asked.

"Okay, Jar Jar you know what you're doing right?" Mace asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah." Jar Jar nodded, almost knocking Anakin out with his huge ears.

"Okay, Anakin's gonna catch it, and you and I are gonna block."

"What's block?" Jar Jar asked in confusion.

"Jar Jar, I thought you said you know what you're doing?"

" Messa thought youssa meant in life"

"Break." Mace announced, ignoring Jar Jar.

Back on the pitch Obi-Wan was getting ready to kick off. Yoda was holding the ball between his foot and finger.

"The ball is Beru. The ball is Beru." Obi-Wan told himself. However as he went to kick the ball he missed and kicked Yoda's foot instead.

"Oww! Son of a...! Ow! Come on!" Yoda cried.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Y'know what, we're just gonna throw it." Obi-Wan suggested and Yoda looked relieved. So Obi-Wan threw the ball to kick off.

"I got it." Anakin said, catching the ball.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jar Jar yelled.

Anakin ran up the field, trampling over Yoda and scoring a touch down. Mace and Jar Jar jumped up and down, celebrating his score.

"Score! 7 to nothing!" Mace announced.

Padme ran over to Yoda who was just picking himself back up. "Are you okay?" she asked, handing him his stick.

"Come on, let's go!" Yoda said, hobbling off.

"Losers walk!" Mace taunted.

"Yeah, losers talk!" Yoda retaliated.

"No, no, no, actually losers rhyme." Obi-Wan joined in.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoda's team had the ball later on. Obi-Wan came up the centre, just like a real quaterback and put his hands between Yoda's legs, which was hard, considering he had to kneel down to do it.

"Twenty-three! Seventy-four!" he began to call, but Yoda just turned and looked at him."You wanna go shotgun?"

"Yeah!" Yoda exclaimed, but Obi-Wan ignored him.

"Hike!" he yelled, still in shotgun.

"One-Mississippi. Two-Mississippi. Three-Mississippi." Anakin and Mace said together.

Padme ran a quick slant back. "Over here!" she yelled, so Obi-Wan threw her the ball, which she dropped. "I almost caught that one!" she said, rather proud of herself.

"Great! Now, the score is 7 to almost 7." Obi-Wan announced.

"Okay," Yoda turned to Obi-Wan "this play, want you to do a down and out to the right, I do. Okay. Break!" he called.

**"**Wait, what am I gonna do?" Padme cried.

Yoda thought for a moment. "You... you go long."

"Wait, how long?" 

"Until start to look very small, we do."

"Okay." Padme said happily.

"Break!" Yoda called again.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Mace's team had the ball and Anakin was calling the shots.

"Set...hike!"

"One-Mississippi, two-Mississippi, switch! Switch! Switch!" Yoda called

"No, no, no, no, no!" Obi-Wan cried as Mace threw the ball over Anakin's head. It was stopped from rolling away by a very beautiful woman who looked very much like Padme.

"Haaaaa! Hey-hey, thanks for stopping our ball." Anakin said, going over to collect it.

"You're playing Force-ball, aren't you?" she said, handing the ball back to him. It was obvious she wasn't from Coruscant. She sounded like Padme, which meant that she must also be from Naboo.

"Yeah! Wow, your like from a whole other planet!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Nubian." she said.

"Hi-hi, I'm Anakin."

"I'm Sabe."

"I'm sorry Nubian, I didn't get that last little bit." he said, pausing as he shook her hand.

"Hey Anakin," Obi-Wan called, running over. "do you wanna play force-ball or you wanna.. Hi, I'm Obi-Wan." he said when he saw Sabe.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." she said, holding out her hand to him, which he kissed politely.

"Her name is Nubian, and also Srabe." Anakin introduced.

"Sabe." she corrected.

"Sarabe." Anakin tried again.

"Sa-be" she said slowly.

"Sa-be" Obi-Wan copied and grinned when she nodded that he had got it right.


	6. Chapter 6

Mace and Yoda were standing together and Mace was jumping up and down.

"Come on guys! Let's go! Come on, it's second down."

"Uh, hello, third down, it is" Yoda corrected.

"No it's not, it's second."

"Wow!" Yoda exclaimed.

"Wow, what?" Mace turned to him.

"Amazes me it does, that pulling stuff like this, you still are."

"Pulling what? It's second down."

"Okay, it's second down." Yoda sais, turning away. "Take all the second downs you need."

"I heard that!"

"Well, I said it loud." The Jedi Master taunted.


	7. Chapter 7

Back over with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sabe...

"It is okay, if I stay and watch?" Sabe asked

"Yeah! Why don't you stick around. You can sit right there." Obi-Wan and Anakin said together, pointing to a bench at the side. Sabe went to sit down.

"Well, that went well." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I think so." Anakin agreed.

"Y'know, I was thinking about ah, asking her for her number." Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"Thanks man, but I think it makes a stronger statement if I ask for it myself, y'know." Anakin replied and Obi-Wan turned to him.

"Whoa-ho, whoa! No, I was thinking about y'know for me, as a part of that whole getting over Beru thing you were talking about."

"Oh, yeah, that. All right, if it means that much to ya, I'll let you have her." Anakin agreed.

"Thanks. What, let me have her! What do mean? Like if you didn't I wouldn't have a shot?"

"Well I don't like to say it out loud, but, yeah! Don't feel bad man, we all have our strengths. You're better with numbers and stuff."

"Math! You're giving me math! All right, look y'know what, forget about it, you go for the girl, we'll see who gets her." Obi-Wan snapped and then marched off to re-join the game.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, Yoda was in a huddle.

"Obi-Wan, run a post pattern to the left, I want you to, okay. And sweetie.." he turned to Padme.

"Yeah, I know, go long. Y'know, it's like all I'm doing is running back and forth from the huddle." Padme sighed.

"Well ah, you wanna just stay out there?" Yoda suggested.

"Can I see that for a second." Padme asked, pointing to the ball.

"Yeah." Yoda handed her the ball which Padme took and bounced off his forehead. Obi-Wan caught the re-bound.

"Okay. Hut! Hike!" Yoda cried, trying to ignore what had just happened. Obi-Wan and Padme jumped to their feet and Obi-Wan ran around behind Yoda, who pitched him the ball. Then he ran upfield, and Anakin knocked the ball out of his hands.

"Fumble!" Anakin shouted before starting to return the fumble. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's outer tunic and ripped it off his back.

"What the hell's the matter with you! This is my favourite tunic!" Anakin cried, holding up the two halves of his tunic.

"Well now you have two. Hey, I am good at math." Obi-Wan said in delight.

"All right, that's it. Y'know I was still gonna let you have her. But now, forget about it. Prepare to feel very bad about yourself." Anakin snapped.

"Hey! Well, I've been preparing for that my entire life! Or something about you that's mean!" Obi-Wan retaliated.

"All right, come on guys," Mace interupted. "Let's go! Tie score, and we're runnin' out of time. Forty-two! Thirty-eight! Hike!"

He threw the ball to Jar Jar just as the timer buzzed.

"Oh messa got it!" Jar Jar cried catching the ball, along with hit ear. "Oh! Broken ear! Ow!"

"JJ, run!" Anakin yelled.

"Run, Jar Jar, run!" Mace called.

Jar Jar ran and scored a touchdown.

"Touchdown! Touchdown!" Jar Jar cried, jumping up and down and flapping his huge ears.

"Uh, hello, the buzzer buzzed. It doesn't count." Yoda interupted.

"After the snap!" Mace corrected.

"Before the snap!" Yoda yelled

"After!" Anakin cried.

"Before!" Obi-Wan joined in.

"Now, does it really matter?" Padme asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted at her and she backed away with her hands infront of her.

"Well, okey-day, messa made a touchdown. It was messen first touchdown. So?"

"Oh JJ, that's great. Count it does not."

"Does so count!"

"Cheater, cheater, compulsive eater." Yoda cried.

"Oh my God!" Jar Jar exclaimed in shock and annoyance.

"Y'know what, that's fine, maybe you haven't grown up, but I have." Mace replied casually.

"Oh-ho, okay." Yoda said sarcastically.

"Dead leg!" Mace yelled, kicking Yoda's thigh.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, fine, fine! All right, wanna win by cheating, you do, go ahead, all right. Jar Jar the touchdown does count, you win." Yoda moaned, holding his leg.

"Woo-yay!" Jar Jar began jumping up and down again.

"No! Listen, I'm not gonna go through this with you again, okay. Just once I wanna beat when you can't blame it on the broken nose, the buzzer, or anything else. Let's just call this, tie score and it's halftime."

"Okay, first of all, play with cheaters, I don't, and second of all, you know I had a bad leg!

"Y'know what? I'll think you'll play." Mace replied casually again.

"Oh really! Why is that?" Yoda asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this one is really short, but each chapter is a new scene and this scene just happened to be short!

Back in Padme and Anakin's, Mace continued.

"Because the winner gets this!" he said, holding something up.

"TheJedi Cup!" Yoda cried in excitement.

"Is everybody else seeing a droid's head nailed to a two by four?" Obi-Wan asked and when the others nodded in agreement, he sighed. "Okay, good. Thought I was going mad."


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the park, they had all returned to play the second half of the game.

"Okay, where get that, did you!" Yoda exclaimed to Mace.

"When Plo-Kloon and Eeth Koth flew you to the medical centre to get your nose fixed, I swam into the lake and fished it out."

"Mine, the cup is!" Yoda announced.

"No it's not! You want it, you're gonna have to win it!" Mace said, holding it above his head, away from Yoda's reach.

"All right, so are we not having dinner at all?" Padme asked curiously.

"Come on Jar Jar, let's go! Come on, it's time to get serious, huddle up. Anakin, keep your head in the game." Mace ordered.

"It's hard, y'know, Obi-Wan's huddle is closer to Nubian girl." Anakin moaned.

"All right look, if I take Obi-Wan out of the running will you be able to focus?" Mace suggested.

"What are you gonna do?" Anakin asked, slightly worried.

"All right, you just make sure that Obi-Wan catches the ball, I'll take care of the rest." Mace said.

"Okay." Anakin agreed, wondering what torture he was about to put his former Master through.

"Break!" Mace barked.

"Here you go!" Anakin said, throwing the ball to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" Yoda called.

Obi-Wan caught the ball and started to run upfield. As he passed Sabe he was distracted for a moment.

"Hi!" he said. Just as he was running infront of her, Mace caught up and tackled him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Tackled by a Jedi Master! Bet ya don't see that everyday, do ya?" he said to Sabe who just laughed.

**"**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's with the tackling?" Yoda demanded.

"What! I just touched him and he went over." Mace protested innocently, but Yoda wasn't fooled.

"Okay, wanna play rough you do. Well we can play rough too." he said and the two glared at each other as Anakin yelled "Let's get ready to r-r-r-rum-ble!"

Mace threw the ball over Obi-Wan's head to Anakin who caught it for a touchdown, and started to dance in celebration. Obi-Wan then tackled him, and started to dance in celebration instead.

Then Mace ran upfield and stoped, waiting for a pass. Yoda ran over and pulled his pants down, stepped in front of him and intercepted the pass.

Obi-Wan threw a pass to Yoda, who caught it. Jar Jar started screaming and ran up to him trying to tackle him. But all he ended up doing was running around his waist and screaming.

Yoda hiked the ball to Obi-Wan whilst Padme was just standing deep in the end zone, playing with her gum. Something hit her on the head and she looked up to see where it came from.

Mace handed the ball off to Jar Jar, who ran up field and delivered a fore-arm shiver to Obi-Wan, knocking him over and scoring the touchdown.

"I love this game!" Jar Jar cried.

Yoda walked up to Padme who was eating a baguette.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I went really long." she replied before taking another bite.

"Forty-two to twenty-one! Like the turkey, Yoda is done!" Mace taunted.

"No surprise that your winning, it is, pick first, you did, so got the better team, you did." Yoda moaned

"You're so pathetic! Why can't you just accept it, we're winning because I'm better than you." Mace replied

Yoda just responded with a 'yeah right' sound.

"Oh, what a great argument, exhaling! All right, y'know what, I'll prove it to you, okay. I'll trade you Anakin for Padme, and I'll still win the game."

"What! The guys against the girls? Ridiculous that is Mace, because only down by three touchdowns, I am."

"Oh, then bring it on! Oh, unless of course your afraid you might lose to a bunch of Nubians!"

"Fine, fine, Padme with Mace, you are, Anakin you're with me."

"I can not believe your trading me!" Padme moaned, but she swapped sides anyway.

"Come on Padme, come on. Let's see what's it like to be on a winning team for a change." Mace comforted.

"Are you gonna let me play?" Padme asked hopefully.

"All right then." Mace agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Jedi team, they had switched at last. Sabe came over when she saw.

"The game is over, we eat now?" she asked.

"No-no-no-no, the game's not over, we're just switching teams." Obi-Wan explained as Anakin joined him.

"Yeah, Obi-Wan finds me so intimdating that it's better if we're on the same team." he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Right. Okay, let's play. Let's go." Yoda called

"No ah, hold on a second Ani, where do Nubian people come from?" Obi-Wan asked,and this time he had a sly grin on his face.

"Ah well, the ah, Endor Nubians, come from Endor." Anakin replied, silently cursing Obi-Wan.

"And the other ah, Nubian people, they come from somewhere near Tatooine right?" Obi-Wan continued, the smile growing.

"Nice try." Anakin exclaimed. He turned to Sabe "See Tatooine is where I grew up and it's no where near where Nubians come from. The closest thing to it is Naboo.

"Oh, my." Sabe exclaimed.

"Enough with geography for the insane, okay? Play some ball, can we guys." Yoda interupted.

"Whoa, whoa, no, no, I-I'm not playing with this guy, now." Anakin sulked.

"Fine with me." Obi-Wan stated.

"Okay, y'know what, cut to the chase here, shall we. Okay? Sabe, which of my boys do you like?" Yoda turned to Sabe.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? " Anakin and Obi-Wan exclaimed together.

"Which do I like?" Sabe repeated as though she wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Yeah, y'know for dating, general merriment..." Yoda prompted.

"Well, if I had to chose right now, which by the way I find really weird, I would have to say, Obi-Wan."

"Yes!" Obi-Wan cried, punching the air with his fist.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! She obviously didn't understand the question." Anakin protested.

"Well why don't you get you **wife** to explain it to her!" Obi-Wan teased.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, that is my chose." Sabe said.

"You hear that! That is her chose, mister I'll let you have her! I win! You suck! I rule all! A mini-wave in celebration of me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, doing a mini-wave.

"I'm now thinking I would like to change my answer to, no one." Sabe said

"Wh-what?" Obi-Wan froze, mid-wave.

"I now find you shallow and um, a dork. All right, bye." she said, turning and leaving, but as she got to the gate she noticed Padme.

"Padme, good luck with those two!" she yelled before walking off.

"Nice going. You just saved yourself a couple months of sex." Anakin snapped at Obi-Wan.

"Y'know what, it doesn't matter, 'cause she picked me. Me! From now on I get the dates and you have to stay home on Saturday nights watching _Ready, Set, Cook!_" Obi-Wan taunted.

"Breakthroughs for therapy, save it, okay. The clock is ticking. Have no time, and losing, we are, losing to Nubians!"

"We're not gonna lose to Nubians!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"It's 42-21!" Yoda snapped back.

"This sucks, I was just up by that much!" Anakin moaned.

"Are we playing force-ball or what? Come on you hairy-backed Wookies!" Mace yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the Nubian huddle, Mace was prepping them on what to do.

"We have to do this. We are playing for Nubians everywhere. Okay, just think about every lousy date that you ever had, okay, every guy who kept on the TV while you're making out..."

"Oh my God! Youssa dated someone with a glass eye too!" Jar Jar exclaimed, but Mace ignored him.

"Come on, okay, come on this is for all Nubians. Let's kill 'um!"

"Yeah! Kill 'um!" Padme joined in.

"All right, no, well messa want to kill them to, but their Jedi, y'know how are wessa gonna beat three Jedi?

Mace tried not to be offended by the comment, considering the fact that he was also a Jedi, but he told Padme and Jar Jar what they had to do, and then the game started again.

Obi-Wan was running past Jar Jar with the ball, so Jar Jar flashed him a huge grin, causing him to stop and stare curiously at the gungan. Jar Jar then ran up and took the ball away.

He then threw the ball, but it was intercepted by Anakin, who started to run up field. Padme jumped on his back in order to try and tackle him, but she didn't slow him down. Mace and Jar Jar then both grabbed her legs in order to stop Anakin, who still managed to fight through the tackle and score the touchdown.

Obi-Wan then grabbed the ball and was running with it. Jar Jar flashed him another smile, but Obi-Wan covered his eyes, and kept running. He run with his eyes closed so far that he ran into a tree at the end of the field.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Nubian huddle...

All right, we still have a minute and a half to go, and we're down by two points. Two points..." Mace was suddenly interupted by the Jedi, who were doing a slow-motion high five. "Jar Jar you do a button-hook again. Padme, you go long." he finished.

"No! Come on! Don't make me go long. Use me. They never cover me." Padme protested, fed up of being told to go long.

"Honey, there's a reason." Mace pointed out.

"God, I'm not lame, okay. I can do something. I can throw, would you let me throw, come on this is my game too." she insisted.

"Come on Mace, let her throw the ball." Jar Jar added and Mace sighed.

"All right Padme, you sweep behind, I'll pitch it to you, you throw it down field to Jar Jar. All right. Break."

"Thank you! Break!" Padme called.

"Thirty-two! Seventy-one! Hike!" Mace yelled.

Jar Jar snapped the ball to Mace who pitched it to Padme.

"One-Mississippi! Two-Mississippi! Three-Mississippi!" the Jedi chanted.

They all rushed towards Padme who panicked and ran away. She ran out of the park and up along the fence, coming back into the park and running past Mace. As she got to Mace, she threw the ball at him and it hit him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"No! I'm not okay!" Mace snapped, holding his eye.

"I'm sorry, they were just all coming at me, and I didn't know what to do." Padme tried to explain.

"Thirty seconds left on the timer!" Anakin pointed out.

"Okay, okay, so we get to take that stupid droid thing home!" Obi-Wan announced.

However Mace was determined not to give in. "Come on! Come on! Hurry! We're running out of time! Huddle up!" he called.

"Okay. Oooh! Oh, this is our last huddle, yeah." Jar Jar asked with a slight hint of dissapointment in his voice.

"All right, Jar Jar get open. Padme, go long." Mace commanded.

"Okay." Padme agreed, but she was on the verge of tears.

"Break!" Mace called.

Jar Jar snaped the ball and Padme went long. Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped all over Jar Jar, leaving Padme wide open. Yoda started to rush Mace, who saw Jar Jar was double covered, and in desperation threw the ball to Padme. The ball flew through the air, as Padme ran underneath it. Everyone watched her in shock, then the ball, then Padme again, then the ball. Then with the grace of a swan, Padme caught the ball, and then stopped and spiked it. Both Jar Jar and Mace erupted in celebration.

"I got a touchdown! We did it!" Padme yelled triumphantly.

"Hey-hey-hey Padme, funny thing. Actually, the ah, end zone starts at that pole, so you're five feet short, so we win!" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! So, explain something to messa though. If, if nobody tagged Padme, then isn't the play still going?"

There was a pause, then they all dived for the ball. Mace and Yoda grabbed it at the same time.

"Let go! Let go!" Mace cried.

"Let go! I'm a tiny little Jedi! Yoda replied.

"Guys! Guys! Come on! It's Thanksgiving, it's not important who wins or loses. The important thing is " he turned to Anakin "the Nubian girl picked me! Me! Not you! Naboo loves Obi-Wan! Thank you, Naboo! Good night!"

"Ow!" Mace exclaimed as Yoda hit him with his stick.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the apartment, Padme, Jar Jar, Obi-Wan and Anakin were eating the Thanksgiving dinner.

"We should defiantly play Force-ball more often. Maybe there's a like league we could join or something." Padme wondered.

"Isn't there a national Force-ball league?" Jar Jar added between mouthfulls.

"Yes. Yes, there is, they play on Sundays and Monday nights." Obi-Wan remembered, but Padme pulled a face.

"Oh shoot! I work Monday nights."

"Umm, thissa stuffing is amazing. Do youssa think we should take them some?" Jar Jar said, helping himslef to another spoonfull of stuffing.

"When they're hungry enough, they'll come in." Anakin added, piling his plate with turkey.

In the park, the dark had begun to settle in, but Mace and Yoda were still fighting over the ball.

"Let go!" Mace exclaimed.

"No! You let go!" Yoda cried, still trying to wrestle the ball away from him.

"No!"

"How come always us it is that is left in the field holding the ball?" Yoda suddenly wondered.

Mace stopped struggling for a moment as he thought about it. "I don't know. I guess the other people just don't care enough."

Just then it started to snow, which was unusual, considering Coruscant rarely had any weather apart from a perfect day and a calm night.

Hey! Starting to snow, it is!" Yoda cried in amazement.

They both looked up, and watched as it snowed. Then they both returned to fighting for the ball again.

"Gimme this!"

"Let go!"

THE END!


End file.
